junior Merc Accademy
by Jaketheripper
Summary: this is what happens when your parents sign a mann co. contract without reading the fine print.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the Mann co. Accademy for junior mercenaries.''

The video shows Saxton hale talking to the camera as the fifteen new students watched with a range of reactions from bored to ecxited.

''You kids are all here because either your parents have questionable morals, you're a delinquent, or your parents had a contract with mann co. That requires them to provide their firstborn in the event that their money ran out, either way, you're here to learn how to kill within your respective skill area, you will all be sorted Into classes as soon as the video is over so please, don't delay and get ready to crumble.''

The video ends and the kids blink as the sniper turns on the light, ''g'day class, I'm Mr. Mundy.''

The class looks at him, ''I'll be sorting you lot out today.''

with this, the sniper took out a list and began to read

"Alright you little Pikers...um...Ben Andrews."

a rather large and tank built kid in english school clothes gets up, "yes sir?"

noticing his accent, mundy nodded, "ah, a brit."

Ben shrugged, "guess so, if y'want."

"and big as the moon." whispered a thin boy in the back of the class, Ben turned around angrily and clenched his ham hock fists, "come say that to my face."

mundy put a hand on Ben's shoulder, "oy, calm down, there'll be plenty of time for confrontation later, for now, just come up to the front of the class, you're a heavy, no doubt."

ben stood at the front of the class glaring at the boy in the back with the slicked back hair, thinking to himself, "one punch, one punch and it looks like he'd break."

"right then...erm...Marion...Cleaver?"

Marion stood up, she wore a military school uniform and had a steely look in her eye

"soldier, come up here next to ben."

she walks up without a word exept a deadpan glance at ben, then she stands at attention.

"alright...erh...Sean...Chinley?"

a chubby kid with wild hair and glasses gets up in the back, "Engineer, definitley, get up here."

he walks up and Mundy gives them each badges with matching symbols, "you lot are now team 13, you will be learning from the best, which means they are best at what they do, which means everyone's a little nuts."

Sean gulps as they're ushered from the class. "Right, next."


	2. Chapter 2

after classes, team 13 met in the mess hall and saw that each had changed drastically from the last time they'd seen eachother.

Ben was wearing heavy attire and carrying a large minigun.

Marion was wearing a military uniform with a rocket launcher strapped to her back and a helmet over her head

Sean was wearing a pair of goggles and wearing safety gear, carrying a wrench and a large tool box

Ben looked at Sean, "short end of the stick eh?"

Sean smiled, "you'll see, once we start training together you'll see what the toolbox is for."

Ben shrugged again and began to chow down on a sandwich, Marion leaned over, "what is in that toolbox?"

Sean chuckles, "so you DO talk."

Marion blushes and grits her teeth, "shut up, I didn't know we'd be on the same team...so I didn't say anything."

Sean extends a hand, "I'm Sean, I'm normally really shy, but today I feel different, maybe it's the hat."

this got a genuine smile out of Marion, which shocked Ben, "dude, you're a regular lady's man if you get a hard ass like her to smile."

she sighs, ''I'm no hard ass, I just...my father was a soldier for Mann co.''

Ben nods, ''ah, got 'im with the contract bit...that I know all too well.''

"Well well, if it isn't team 13."

Up walks the skinny boy, now wearing a suit and spy's mask, followed by a boy wearing a fireproof suit carrying a flamethrower and a young Asian boy carrying a katana and demo gear

"Well if it isn't the twig.'' Ben gets up from his seat, only to be stopped by Marion, ''Ben, this isn't going to be good if you start this.''

Ben looked back at her, then back at the other team

''You're Ricky Montoya.'' He said to the spy

''You, demorai, you're hiro kurasawa.'' The Asian demorai nodded

''And you.'' He turned to the pyro without a mask, his hair wild and his hand obviously itching to pull the trigger on his flamethrower.

''Belial Pyre.''

The boy let out a disjointed chuckle as they closed in around Ben, of course it was only now that his team realized this spy didn't come over to say hello.

Hiro drew his katana, but as it left the sheath, it was blocked , the demorai looked to the left, ''what?,'' Marion had blocked the thing with her entrenching tool, a determined look on her face, "leave this fight and take on someone more your skill set.''

As this was happening' Sean set down his toolbox and pressed a button, the box unfolded, giving way to a sentry gun as it deployed, Ricky vanished and Belial let loose with his flame thrower, causing Ben to stomp on the device before the flames could touch him, bending the tubes and rendering it inoperable, all the other teams decided to stop and watch while Ben beat he living shit out of Belial, punching him over and over again in the face and gut.

Meanwhile hiro and Marion locked weapons

"Amazing...I've never had anyone be able to keep up like this,''

''Believe me, I can keep up.''

She pushes his sword away and kicks him in the chest

Suddenly Sean's sentry began to spark, he turned towards it and the gun exploded, he drew his wrench, ''you slimy son of a bitch!"

All it took was a chuckle behind him and he swung his wrench, catching the spy on the shoulder the cloak broke and the two began to circle one another, ''I worked hard on that you imbicillic bully!"

"Oh did I murder your toy?"

SAXTON HAAAAAAAALE! was the last thing they heard before they woke up in the headmaster's office with varrying wounds

''Will one of you, preferably one who didn't get their jaw fractured, explain to me what just happened?"

They all look up and see Saxton hale sitting at his desk


	3. Chapter 3

''Never before have I seen such idiots wearing my company's gear and using my company's weapons!"

Ben would have been angry if he wasn't so scared.

This man WaS twice his size, he was buff and he looked like he could snap him in two, "you, heavy bloke, mind explaining why you felt the need to crush Mr. Pyre's training flamethrower?"

"I didn't want to get burned sir.''

"Good answer but because of that we have to give him a new one.''

"I'm sorry sir.''

"Of course you're bloody sorry, you're working for me, as for you Mr. Montoya, I know Pierre said to do what you did, but we haven't even started competitive training yet, none of that till you two are in an arena together.''

Ricky was unable to speak due to his broken jaw but nodded all the same

"Now that that's settled, I've got some friends of mine for you to meet, my daughter's team, and the school favorites.''

Out walks a girl in a sniper outfit, a girl in a medic outfit and a girl in a scout uniform

"Another bunch of boys dad?" Asks the sniper

"I know you'll make quick work of them Kelly darling.'' Says Saxton

The medic girl heals them and they leave

"School favorites eh?" Mumbles Ricky, "more like daddy's favorites, are we going to take this?"

Ben looks at him, "What do you mean?''

Ricky looks at him, "our teams are evenly matched, yours and mine, only by teaming up can we beat "daddy's little girls''

"What makes you so sure we're not as strong as they are?" Asks Sean

"Look.''

He points up at the wall, a bunch of pictures saying "winning team" from the year 2011to 2014

Show Stacy hale and her team standing on a mountain of bodies

"We will not be part of the pile if we work together.''

They all agree

Suddenly the intercom rings, "attention students, tomorrow will be your first test in teamwork and overall effectiveness, get ready because come Friday its going to get bloody.''


	4. Chapter 4

that night in the dormitories, there was a knock on ben's door, ben answered it, it was the medic girl, her long fire engine red hair tied back in a ponytail, Ben picks her up and raises a fist, "so, you're going to strike a woman then." her accent was scottish

"bout to,yea." ben was shocked at such a forward question

"well I'm here to tell you about tomorrow's test."

he drops her and looks her In the face, "what about it?"

"You won't be fighting us...you'll each be fighting a robot copy of yourself.''

Ben raised his eyebrows

"This will follow a deceptively simple obstacle course, if you can best gray Mann's facsimile you will have passed your first test.''

"Alright.''

As she walked away, she swung her hips, looking back at Ben, who was obviously entranced

The next day team 13 and team 18 gathered in the mess hall and Ricky threw down files on team Valkyrie

I

The sniper: Kelly Hale

Weapons: australium bazaar bargain, cleaner's carbine, tribal man's shiv

Killer app: australium has made her a supersoldier, not quite at her father's level but stronger faster and smarter.

I

The medic: Agnes McCready

Weapons: overdose, vita saw, the vaccinator

Killer app: bloodlust rises easily, is an expert hand to hand combatant

I

The scout: miziki kana

Weapons: the backscatter, the shortstop, the atomizer

Killer app: a full magic spell book makes her able to do magic

I

Ben sighed as the others read the files

"We're not fighting the valkyries.''

"What!?" Everyone looks at him

"Agnes came to me last night and-"

Belial pulled out his axe, "he's working with them! Burn him!"

"wait." Ricky says,"he's giving us a heads up, thank you ben."

"I'm guessing the Valkyries didn't like the idea of us dying before we got to fight them"

"we'd best eat up then, today is our first test."


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch team 13 and team 18 reported to the training room, looking uneasily at each other as they began to enter.

They came up to an obstacle course that looked suspiciously like a deathrun deathtrap, each of them could see the other as they readied themselves for their test.

Suddenly the facility shook and they step back, "COWER FOOLS! MERASMUS! IS HERE!"

Mary gasped,"no!"

Sean looked at her, "what's wrong?"

"Merasmus the magician! He's been terrorizing my family since the dark ages..."

They all exited the chamber and grouped up again

Ben nods, "good enough for me, everyone form up and protect Marion."

Ricky looked at Ben, "and why should we follow your orders?"

Ben picked him up, Ricky smiled, "of course, you lead the way."

There's the sound of explosions as they make their way through the building, Hiro was looking around, sword raised, "nothing will touch you, Marion."

Marion blushed and Sean growled, "right, while you're swinging a sword, I'll be using my new laser weapons."

Everyone looks at his gun, in his hand is what can only be described as a laser shotgun

"Woah...nice." Says Marion

"Boo!" Shouts merasmus, there's an explosion and a dead heavy student flies and hits the wall, he's wearing heavy armor and a matching helmet, carrying a Tomislav, Ben stops

"Ben what are you doing?" Asks an approaching Kelly Hale, her squad decked out in body armor, Kelly herself was wearing a hallowed headcase along with her vampire hunter gear.

"Just keeping Marion safe and putting on my own set of armor."

"She's a soldier, she can defend herself." Said Agnes as she walked towards Ben, wearing the metalmeatencasen and the hazenmatten, she looked up at him, "we're here to kill the wizard."

Kelly smacked the helmet out of his hands "that's his property."

"He's dead."

"He is?"

"Yep."

'Fine, take it."

He puts the armor on and picks up the tomislav, Agnes pulling out her medigun, he sighs, "put that away, you're a combat medic."

She smiles, "I'd heal you."

Miziki mimics barfing and kelly smacks her, "we need to stick to the plan."

"Which was?"

"You run and we kill Merasmus."

"Nope, not running."

"BOMBS! SO MANY BOMBS!"

the hall ignited into a conflagration of explosive fire and it had them all on the run as they were steered towards the center of the school, to where the wizard stood fighting the setudents and staff alike

"Alright guys go to work."

Ricky cloaked as Sean started building a sentry

Ben and Kelly opened fire as Belial and miziki ran towards him

Marion and hiro were way away from the fight however, Marion was having a panic attack and hiro was comforting her

"Please...please make it stop.."

"I'm here..I'm here Marion."

"NONE OF YOU ARE A MATCH FOR MERASMUS!"

Ricky sneaked up behind him and readied his knife, "surprise!"

Merasmus turned and shot a beam of purple magic at him, he screamed as he evaporated into the air

Kelly gasped and tossed a jar full of yellow liquid at merasmus, it broke over his head and the smell of urine washed over the room

"Oh good god that's gross!" Shouted Ben

Merasmus glared at her and tossed a bomb that was intercepted by Agnes, who threw it from her only to have it blow up in her face, she fell to the ground, her hazmat helmet broken open, showing fragments of plastic in her face

"SAXTON HAAAAAAALE!"

soon the conflict was brought to a halt by none other than the headmaster himself as he beat the living shit out of merasmus, beating him bloody till merasmus was lying on the ground beaten, "no...this cannot be the end...I CURSE YOU ALL! BIBTO BON BRONDUL!"

the entire student body let out a collective scream as their curses became apparent, each different but each equally terrible and scarring.

Agnes woke up in the infirmary along with several other students, suddenly she heard her father's voice, "do you ever think that you might be going mad?"

She looked around and saw no one nearby, she sat up and looked in the mirror, screaming as she did so, seeing that there was a graft of Grey skin attached to the left side of her face, she started to bawl as the voice comforted her, "there there, child of the knife, you will never be alone again." A dark chuckle emenated from her, suddenly she realized that the voice was coming from her, she broke down worse than ever as the voice kept talking

"redruM... redruM..."


	6. Chapter 6

some ways away from the prestigious school, tucked away in the Bahamas is the equally (or so Blutarch Mann would have you believe) prestigious Accademy known as Blutarch's Mercenary Accademy, the Headmaster is the famed Marsupial Man.

today was the start of preparation for "end of the line" where the two schools would duke it out in a head to head capture fest all across the U.S. and canada.

Matt got up out of bed, humming to himself as he walked through the boy's dormitory, suddenly bursting into song, Jarring everyone around him from sleep

"What will we do with a drunken sailor?

What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
Early in the morning"

Dave chuckles as he hops out of bed, singing along with Matt

"Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning"

Klass puts his pillow over his head, when Matt pulls him out of bed, Klass draws his black rose butterfly knife,

"Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Early in the morning"

soon everyone in the dorm is singing along as they get ready

"Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning"

Joey raises his hand as he takes his sniper rifle from next to his bed,

"Put him in the longboat until he's sober  
Put him in the longboat until he's sober  
Put him in the longboat until he's sober  
Early in the morning"

"Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning"

Eric picks up his black box and salutes his teammates

"Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him  
Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him  
Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him  
Early in the morning"

"Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning"

Marwan laughs as he loads his soda popper,

"Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter  
Put him in the bed with captain's daughter  
Put him in the bed with captain's daughter  
Early in the morning"

"Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning"

now the entire boys dorm is walking down the halls singing as they go

"That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
That's what we do with a drunken sailor  
Early in the morning"

down the stairs

"Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning'

"Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning"

they reach the yard where the Headmaster is waiting and laugh, seeing the girls dorm on the other side of campus hasn't begun to fall in yet

"right, nice little song you sang there, time to start practice, Klaas, get over there, start going through the practice course."

he nods wordlessly and leaves, 99% of the spy population at the Blu accademy were girls, so Klaas was an overachiever and somewhat of a lady's man.

"Shi, get out here."

the Pyro walks out, "hmm?" having not finished his class yet, he hadn't yet taken his oath of silence, "sir?"

"you take the train stopper along with Matt and Dave"

Shi rolls his eyes as the girls sleepily file out, Marwan laughing across the courtyard, "look who's late to the party!"

an arrow sprouts from the ground at his feet and he laughs, Bunny was having none of it, she was a scout but she had managed to snatch Trollence the sniper's bow to deliver the punchline.

"eat me!"

"gladly!"

"Marwan! Bunny! you're out of line! Bunny! give Trollence back her bow!"

she begrudgingly handed an abashed Trollence her bow, "sorry."

"oh...it's..it's fine."

the training begins, end of the line is simple, there are three stages, the capture of the train, the stopping of the train and the end of the line.

the two schools would fight over the train, whomever captured it first would guard it for the duration of the second stage, where the school would try to destroy the train, should the opposing school stop the train from continuing, the third stage wouldn't be nessecary, should the second stage fail, the third stage involves a shipment of australium weapons, of which the winning school would get to parttake.

Marsupial Man fired his Bazaar Bargain into the air, "ALRIGHT YOU BLOODY PIKERS! LETS GET TO WORK!"


	7. Chapter 7

it was 4 weeks till the End of the line, Trollence was messing up her shots on the shooting range, Bunny noticed and stopped practicing with the other scouts.

"Mr. Marsupial Man?" the sniper turned to look at Bunny, "what is it, Bun?"

she points to Trollence, "can she take off? she's exhausted...can't you tell?"

Marsupial man looked back at trollence, her arms were shaking, he sighed, "right, erm...take her back to the dorms I guess..."

Bunny ran up to trollence and hugged her from behind, "babe...you can put the bow down, boss says you can rest."

Trollence goes limp and falls back into Bunny's arms, the fortified compound dragging as she limps to her dorm with Bunny's help.

once at the door, she kissed Bunny deeply and snuggled into her neck, taking in her smell, "help me with my clothes..."

Bunny giggled as she began to unzip Trollence's jacket, the fabric kept a lot hidden, as proof her G cup breasts fell out once the zipper was down enough, Trollence groaned as Bunny erotically worked the vest off her, her sweat stained undershirt unable to contain her bust, her bra nonexistent as Bunny ran her hands down Trollence's toned stomach towards her pants, which she quickly unfastened and pushed her into bed, working the cargo pants off her, crawling on top of her.

"mmm...nothing yet...I'm sick remember?" groaned trollence as Bunny snuggled up to her, "yea, yea babe, I know...I just can't get enough of that smell...or these." she squeezed one of trollence's massive breasts, earning her an affectionate squeal from the sniper as she kissed her again, "you sure you don't wanna...exchange fluids?"

"OH MY GOD JUST FUCK ALREADY!"

they jump and look around, looking into the corner they saw an outline, Bunny pointed her pistol, "un-cloak."

Klaas uncloaked and blushed, "sorry...?"

Trollence threw her kukri and it stuck in the wall next to Klaas's head, "oh shit!" he cloaked and ran again, "don't fucking kill me!"

Bunny kissed her again and then locked the door, lying next to her again and fell asleep next to her.

outside the training only intensified as Marsupial man gave them information from Blutarch's ghost that Redmund's students had become cursed, something they hadn't accounted for.

so Marsupial Man gave them spell books and began teaching magic, because why not give his students an advantage?

3 weeks til the End of the line

Klaas was practicing backstabbing when Pith, a sniper in a suave blue and green suit walks up behind him, "Klaas, I need to speak to you."

"about?"

"the girls..."

"don't tell me they told you.."

"if you attempt something like that again I will have to report you."

Klaas twirls his black rose, "how about we go, just you and me."

"mmmmnope." Pith pulls his sax out of his bag and plays a long note, "I'd rather just play this."

Klaas slaps Pith, "listen you dimwit, it's people like you that the rest of us have to carry in class, I refuse to carry you during end of the line, so pardon me if you're the first to die, I'll be sure to put a gibus on your corpse afterwards."

putting up his sax, Pith pulled out a bow covered in christmas lights that Klaas had never seen before, pointing it at the target on the other side of the courtyard without looking and fired, bullseye, "I'm a year your senior, Klaas, so I'll only say this once, don't judge me till you see me in action...stay away from Trollence and her girlfriend."

Klaas nodded, shocked as pith stowed his bow and walked away

**Elsewhere**

Joey was practicing headshots on squirrels with his heatmaker when he heard crying

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO PYROS!"

Joey turned to see Bill 8 the pyro kicking Shi while he was down, the poor timid boy curled up in the fetal position, "HEY!" shouts Joey

"you broke the formation! we were supposed to do the flame wall! not do that STUPID flame magic trick! I aught to kill you! we're fighting a war here!"

a bulllet knocked Bill's detonator out of his hand, "I SAID HEY!"

Joey runs to Shi and helps him up

"what the fuck got into you Bill, we're all on the same team, some people aren't as experienced as you, calm your shit, look at him, he's crying."

a faint shout of "keep crying baby!" in the background made Shi go from crying to bawling

"it's people like him that get the entire class axed, pyros like him that make it hard for others, people like me have to carry people like him."

Joey scoffs, "are you telling me you don't lift, 8?"

the Pyro looked taken aback, "wh...what do you mean? of course I lift!"

Joey narrows his eyes, "then appologize."

"I'm not appologizing."

Joey turned to the populated courtyard, "yo! Bill here doesn't even lift!"

this was greeted with geers and laughs and repeated, "do you even lift" jokes

Bill growled, "FINE! I'M SORRY!"

Shi turned around and looked the other way, "on one condition..."

Bill growled, "what?"

"I want two refined."

"why?!"

"I wanna make a hat."

"fine..."

the two leave as the other students boo and geer Bill out of the courtyard.

2 weeks till end of the line

Dave sips his coffee on the summit of the tallest mountain, his rocket jumper secured under his arm, propping him up in the snow while Frost surveyed the tracks that were to carry the train he and his school would be guarding, a glaring squint in his eyes.

Dave sips his coffee, "why so glum chum?" Frost answers without even looking at him, "two years..."

"what?"

"two years since I Failed..."

"what do you mean?"

Frost pulls out a bloodstained gibus, "this is from two years ago...during the last end of the line...I failed to protect my friends, I failed to protect the train...I'm the only one who survived of the entire senior class because I ran and hid..."

Dave blinks, "wait...what?"

Frost clenches the gibus in his hands, "I returned to the school...a faliure...mocked...reviled...no more." he stands up, "this time I've got an axe to grind."

he pulls out a bloody pickaxe, "a pickaxe."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a spy hit the snow next to Frost face first, holding up a file from the snowdrift, Frost takes it and smiles, "good...good...you did it right this time Tiz."

a Le Phantom mask half covered by a fedora poked out of the snow, "really?"

"yes Tiz, believe it or not you actually brought me the right file."

Dave walks up, offering Tiz his coffee, which Tiz guzzles

"what is it?"

"it's a list of what students were cursed with what."

the three looked intently at the files as the sun set.


	8. Chapter 8

"it's too Munzch for me!" shouts Eric as he walks past the engineer, who was working on a new construct

"shhh...the audience might hear you."

"wh-audience?"

"the readers of the shitty fanfic we seem to be starring in."

Eric raises his eyebrow, "what're you building?"

"a tele-dispentry, something that'll make me famous in this fucked up fanfic world."

"the fuck do you mean?!" Eric clutches at his black box, feeling uneasy

the engie stares at Eric, "the author hates you, you're going to die first."

Eric glares at the engie

**Munzch, I told you to stop that shit**

"look man, you wanted me to submit my character info so I could be in your contrived fanfiction, here I am, write me out if you want."

**or I could just have you do something stupid and get expelled...**

"well let's not go overboard here..." the engie was sweating, "look man, I made your tele dispentry, the one you keep mentioning!"

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" shouts Eric, now a nervous wreck

**they all think you're insane Munzch, leave Eric alone or I'll find a really stupid and humiliating way for you to die.**

"alright...alright...I'm just filler for your lack of ideas anyway!"

**elsewhere**

Trollence and Bunny were sitting with Pith at the lunch table, discussing strategy

"so Headmaster gave us all magic books right?"

"right..."

"so why don't we win over the train with that?"

"like how?"

"we all cast the same spell in unison! that one that essplodes people!"

"and clear the train...Bunny you're a genius!" trollence kisses Bunny deeply and Pith looks away as Observant walks up

"mr. pillow."

"hello pith, what's going down?"

"the dykes were having a strategy meeting, it turned into a make out session."

"well Headmaster is teaching all the snipers the advanced sniping techniques, do you know or are you game?"

"be back later girls."

he leaves and the girls snicker, Shi comes over and sits at the other end of the table, drawing the girls' attention, they quickly join him, "hey Shi, what's up?"

"nothing...I just..I can't seem to pyro right and our teacher Cyro seems about done with my shit..."

"how can you tell?"

"he slapped me...with his robot hand."

"owchies."

"am I a tryhard?"

"you're kinda soft but it's alright to be soft...you just need to know when to be hard."

"but...that happens when I'm watching you girl's kiss..."

"uh...not that kinda hard..."

"yea...ew..."

Shi tears up, "I just want to be good at what everyone else is good at..."

"you got a spellbook, right?"

"...yea?"

"I've seen you're really good at using the hadouken fire attack...there's a shit ton of fire magic in here!"

Shi opens his spell book

**1 day till end of the line**

Marsupial man stands in the courtyard of the school which is just across the valley from the end of the line tracks, the red camp visible on the other side, each equally spaced as to give neither a head start when the train arrived.

"alright pikers, listen up, the teachers and I will be on board the train to help out, but only because Saxton hale the headmaster of the RED academy has recently taken to softening up the train's inhabitants before his men move in..."

everyone looked scared except for a heavy kid holding a festive shotgun, wearing a cosplay cop outfit, "why are we all afraid? let me at him!"

"and you are?"

"I'm the freelance fun police! I'm here to kick ass and...and...and kick ass!

Bill 8 looks around for Shi and what he sees shocks him, walking towards the crowd was a boy in red robes, his eyes burning with fire, his smile spewing smoke, Bill gasps, "sh...shi?"

"yes?" shi looks at him, Bill smirks, "glad you could mann up."

suddenly a train whistle sounded, a few miles up the tracks there was a smoke stack coming through the snow, there was a yell from the other side, the reds were ready.

"SAXTON HAAAAAAAAAALE!" a loud shout that echoed through the snowy pass

Marsupial man loaded a special bullet and shot it into the air, it exploded into colorful sparks that said, "fuck you" and the Blue students roared and cheered as well as the train got closer...and closer.


	9. Chapter 9

the train approached and the marker flashed green, the schoolmates charged the train.

the first ones on the train were the headmasters, Saxton was up against the blu headmaster marsupial man, swiping this way and that with his fists as Marsupial man pushed him back with blow after blow to the head with the butt of his sniper rifle.

"you're not supposed to be here saxton!"

"NEITHER ARE YOU!"

"WELL LET'S TAKE THIS WHERE IT WON'T HURT THE STUDENTS!"

Saxton punched and sent Marsupial man flying from the train, his cape fluttering as he ascended and descended into the snow, the kids attacked eachother.

"now slice like zat, and like zis!" chuckled a deep voice as a maddened Agnes attacked Marwan the scout with wild abandon, impaling his body to the metal wall of the train and pulling out her saw, laughing as the glass of her hazenmatten was coated with the scout's blood, his body falling to the floor and forming a pool of blood, her eyes totally white, "yyou are doing vell my child..." she whispered in a deep voice, suddenly she was shot in the back, her blood blasting all over the wall in front of her, a sudden look of relief on her face, she fell to her knees and turned to look at her attacker, the Freelance Fun Policeman was standing there holding his festive shotgun, "RAISE YOUR DONGERS MOTHERFUCKERS!" he shouted, the blues cheered and Agnes whispered, "thank you...the voice is gone now..." she coughed blood and fell forward, a smile on her face as blood obscured the view of her face in the hazmat helmet.

"um..."

"AAAAGNESSSSSS!" a bestial roar sounded as a large bear wearing heavy gear slammed the heavy's head into the wall twice and threw him though a shelf full of australium bricks, knocking him out cold

Frost rocket jumped on to the train as the entire class boarded the train, facing as he did, Eagleman, the senior student that had killed his friends, wearing a screaming eagle helmet, a crocketeers cape, an airstrike and a parachute.

"ah...frosty-kun, I see you're back for another ass wooping."

"never again..."

"how about now?" Eagleman unsheathes a half zatoichi, "I've got three heads, all of them faces you'd know."

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!" Frosty charged and parried away Eagle's katana, twirling and lodging the sharp end of his pickaxe in Eagleman's chest, "I've prepaired for this moment...almost the entire time I've been at school, this was my sister's! AND IT KILLED YOU!"

he let go and let Eagleman fall to his knees, smiling as he pulled the eagle helmet off him, "you won't be needing this." Frost says with a smile, putting the helmet in his bag

"p...please..."

"what did my big sister beg you, huh? when you RAPED HER! WHEN YOU KILLED HER IN FRONT OF ME?!"

"sh..she..." Frost took the Zatoichi from his hands, "I was wondering...what happens when a weapon with your soul bound to it kills you...?"

he spun and slashed off Eagleman's head, watching it fall into the snow as the train went on, impaling the blade through the body's heart, kicking the corpse off the train as they passed into a tunnel, he sat down and closed his eyes

**elsewhere**

Belial was extinguishing ricky, his face a reptilian creature's, ricky was on fire, "FIRE FIRE FIRE1!"

"shhh...you'll wake up the sound..."

"the...whaT?" Ricky tilted his head, which was covered in bandages and a scarf

"the sound...of the AXE!" as he yelled this, he swung his third degree and it decapitated a cloaked spy

"oh..."

"HEY NUTZO!"

Belial turned around and was engulfed in flames, screaming as he was consumed, Ricky stepped back, cloaking as Shi walks in

"where...AGH!" suddenly a knife sank between his shoulderblades and he fell dead

"fucking pyro..."

**in the snow**

"WHERE ARE YOU, YA BATMAN WANNABE!?" saxton had lost sight of Marsupial man

a bullet cut through Saxton's shoulder, "over here!"

Saxton charged towards the sound, seeing a sillouette and smashing it, it was a snowman, "what..."

a knife ran his left Bicep through, the rust coming off in his wound, causing even Saxton hale pain that would be legendary, bleeding into the snow.

"you son of a bitch..."

a glimpse of ears flapping in the wind made him grab, a rabbit head on another snowman.

"I've danced this dance before Hale, we don't have to fight like this." said a voice, Saxton laughed as he stomped his feet, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

another bullet tore into his torso, Saxton grunted as the wound healed...but the bullet refused to remove itself

"australium bullets saxton, it's toxic to you like this, I know."

"SHUT YOUR GAB!" he lashes out and finds yet another snow copy, "AAAAGH! DAMN IT WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Marsupial man chuckled, a mile away now, he observed as Saxton tore through another of the hundred snowmen he had built here just a day ago, "why do you keep stamping my snowmen hale? I worked hard on these." he spoke into a microphone, the noise came out of a device he had snuck into the back of Hale's cargo pants

he loaded another shell, "I'm runnin out of bullet's mate...and you're losing blood."

Saxton grasped the rusty wound in his arm, "it's nothing!"

**on the train**

Marion and Hiro were kissing, a huge engorged maggot sprouting from under her helmet and out of her skull, Hiro's hair was riddled with white streaks, he wore a cape and his eyes glowed red as they kissed "Brain maggot finds this acceptable..." Marion smiles, Hiro pulled out of the kiss, "I aught to rip that infernal insect from your skull..."

"NO! I NEED IT! it...makes me smart..."

Hiro sighs as the brain maggot wiggles, "that's...that's gross..."

after it got dark, the fighting died down and the two schools split up the train, the Red team got the engine room as well as a few blu prisoners, and the Blu team got the tail end, but they got the dining car.

"HA! let's see them penetrate my barrier!" Chiawn, who was now half fly, had constructed an engie nest with his dispenser resting soundly against the door

"good job ciawn." Congratulated Ben who was resting his Furry head on his new Tomislav, the dead and the dying resting on tarps directly behind him.

"when do you think Ricky will be back?"

**elsewhere**

Tiz chuckled as he slipped on the red tux, an invisible body lying in the corner leaking blood as Tiz wrapped his face in the bandages and scarf, "guess I'm just a better spy..."

Klaas smiles, "good, good, now infiltrate their ranks and learn what the cursed ones are playing at, just don't get caught."

"alright...what's my name?"

"ricky."

"alright...I'm hispanic right?"

"and from what I understand..a man of few words."

"good...I don't speak spanish."

he cloaks as he finishes the disguise

**in the blue area**

"Alright, a level three tele-dispentry!" laughs Munzch

"what the hell does that have to do with anything?!" yells Joey

Bunny and Trollence looked up from their kissing

"i've programmed it to randomly appear in places around the train..."

"really?!"

"yup."

"wow..."

Klaas walks in, "we've got our plant in place."

everyone looks at him, "wait..." says Joey, "weren't you supposed to go?"

"I was...but I sent Tiz."

Frost, who had just entered gasped, "wha...what?! you sent TIZ?!" he pins Klaas to the wall with his hand on his throat, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

**in the between point, the open portion of the train**

a lizard faced Kelly Hale and a xenomorph Miziki Kana are staring down sniper Observant and soldier Dave.

"so..."

"so..."

"you guys are cursed huh?"

"yup." Kelly rolls her eyes

"you're pretty hot for a-" a knife sprouts from the metal between his legs, Kelly's lizard eyes were burning with hate. "you've killed my friends...I don't want to talk to you...I'm here guarding our cars."

"well...alright then...so are we."

"GG no re." chuckles Dave as he propped himself up on his rocket jumper and sipping his coffee

"is...is that coffee?" asked Miziki

"it is, little lady." winks Dave

"m-may I have some?"

he pulls a bag of coffee beans out of his sack and passes it to her, she grabs it in her Xenomorph hands, running into their car, "I'llbeback!"

leaving Kelly to stare unblinkingly at the two Blus

**the back cars**

Eric walked cautiously between the cars, looking for the vault car.

he did not like what he found

he took a step into an empty looking car and was immediatley confronted with Bunny, a naked bunny, "hey sexy."

"w-what?"

she kisses him deeply and pulls him in close, "fill me with warmth..."

he deepens the kiss, "I thought...I thought you were a lesbian..."

suddenly a stab of pain lances through his belly, "kk..."

Bunny pulls away, a Butterfly knife in her hands, she laughed as the image of her shimmmered and turned into a robot spy, "we will be taking the australium." cackled Grey Mann's voice as Eric fell to his knees, the spy kicking him in the head, he fell on his back, groaning as the spy began stabbing him in the chest, he smiled in spite of it all, looking at Grey as his face came into view, "what are you smiling about?"

"I didn't die first...the engineer was wrong..."

the spy chuckled as he began to bleed out, "watch the shoes." chuckled Grey as he stepped over the corpse


	10. Chapter 10

morning came and sounds of screaming came from the RED side of the train, Frost peeked out the window to see Marion with her direct hit against the head of Tiz who's face bandages had fallen away to reveal the face of a ginger, "WHERE IS RICKY?!"

"I don't...I don't know.."

Ben roared but stopped when he heard a chuckle from deep inside their car, out limped Agnes, no longer wearing her helmet or her hazmat suit, she had a grin on her face as the grey skin graft chuckled, "we're back..."

she kneels on Tiz's chest and grips his throat with bloody hands, "tell us...where did you put the body..."

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

her eyes glowed yellow, "I'm a medic, it's in our nature to come back."

she laughed as she thrust her finger into an open bullet wound, digging in her hand, causing Tiz to scream, Klaas appeared behind Agnes and raised his knife only to have his feet grabbed, Ben hung him over the edge of the train and threw him underneath it, a crunching sound was heard, bloody giblets went everywhere as Klaas was shredded by the train wheels.

Agnes pulled out Tiz's large intestine and wrapped it around his neck, tying a noose while the RED and BLU team watched, suddenly a bullet tore through Ben's shoulder, he turned to see a sniper standing on the top of the BLU car, "guys! we need to stop fighting!"

Tiz slid off the edge of the train and a snap was heard as the other Blus looked at the sniper

"look...my name is Ramirez...someone else on this trai-" an australium soldier robot impaled him with his fist, sending blood all over the red team, Grey walked up behind the golden robot, smirking at the children beneath him, "you children picked the wrong day to work for Mann co..., I've taken the Australium and fused it to my robots, this train is mine."

"GUYS! GET TO COVER!" shouts another sniper, "WE NEED TO GET OFF THIS TRAIN!"

Kelly looked down the line and saw a tank parking itself on the tracks, "the Blu is right! we're gonna crash!"

the soldiers rocket jumped and everyone else leapt out of the train as it came to a crashing halt

"no...

Ben grabbed Frost, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Trollence and Bunny are arming themselfes as Miziki tenses up, "shhhhh...they're all around us.."

Kelly and Agnes armed themselves as they heard the servos get closer and closer

"your weapons are of no use here."

just as they raised them, all their weapons were reduced to dust and they screamed, only to be stopped by a roar as a trench coat fluttered past them, a hideous form attacking the robots, as the robots gave back the form got up, an upper body mechanical exo skeleton with a heart attatched to a blood filtration system, a cyborg werewolf, snarling as it turned to the students, "Doctor Green!"

"kids! how are you all? damn, the train derailed...sorry about that...we'd best get to camp, Marsupial man has a few things to tell you."

Ben grabbed Doctor Green's shoulder, "you're takin us with, y'hear?"

Green's eyes glow green, "do not presume what to tell me to do, RED..."

he snapped around and held his hand out, Ben was lifted off the ground, choking as he did so, "gkk! aghhh!"

"you see this heart?" growls green, "oh here we go..." grumbles Frost

"this is the heart of a vampire, I use this suit to channel my werewolf side as well as the powers of a vampire, now you could chose to fuck with me or leave for your own camp."

he then flicks his wrist and Ben goes flying, the other Reds run after him

Pillow and Dave run up, "we can't find Joey!"

"I did..." sighs another sniper, "what's your name kid?" asks Green

"name's Jack..."

"Jack, duck."

Jack drops and Doctor Green sails over his head, tackling a spy robot and ripping it's head off, "EVERYONE TO CAMP!"

the students began to run through the snow as Doctor Green covered their 6

Matt was running through the snow, about to sticky jump in the way of camp when suddenly he came face to face with an evil looking eye, "rrrr!"

FU-BOOOM

everyone stopped and looked as the huge interdimensional eyeball turned it's angry iris on them, firing it's weapon as they picked up the pace, Doctor Green running on all fours to catch up to them, green fire leaping up where his feet and hands land, "KIDS!"

suddenly a shot sends Monoculous reeling, it's marsupial man

"come on!"

the angry eye turns it's rage on the two floppy ears of Marsupial man's green mask just as Green jumps on to the giant optic nerve, digging in his fangs and claws

suddenly the teledispentry comes out of nowhere, appearing in the snow and opening fire on monoculous, "yea! mindless violence solves everything!" shouted Munzch, looking at the reader, "mindless enough for you?"

**ok man that's enough**

"what?! no!"

suddenly a black hole opens, swallowing both Munzch and his Teledispentry, never to be seen again.

Frost was the first one to make it to camp, Dave coming in a close second, greeted by the Engineer teacher claw, who's robot parts whirred as he greeted the students.

"so...we just wait?"

"yyyyup."

the Blu students sit and warm themselves as Cyro serves soup


	11. Chapter 11

**_happy now? I updated it._**

**_read it._**

**_enjoy_**

"we're WHAT?!"

Marsupial man sighs, "you've all shown exceptional conduct so we're going to pass you, but you need to go back to the school and let the experienced mercs take care of these robots."

"hell no! I want my damn australium weapon!"

Marsupial man grumbles, "fine...we'll give you new weapons..but please try and stay smart about this."

the students nod as they recieve their weapons, frost still had his rocket launcher, "at least I got my revenge."

"Haro!"

an 18 year old female sniper walked up, her eyes were blindfolded, she wore a furred hoodie, "yes Sir?"

"I've got a mission for you, do you see the sorry excuse for a graduating class I have?"

Haro turns her head to face the class, "yea? you want me to lead them in a full frontal? clean the classroom?"

"no Haro, I want you to help them defeat those damned robots."

she pulled out a sniper rifle and pulls on her glasses, walking past Frost, Joey, trollence, Bunny and Dave, "you follow at my speed or you fall behind and die, understand?"

"do we understand? the fuck does that mean lady?" she dashed off into the snow without warning, causing everyone else to flounder about in the snow until they had gotten to a running pace.

suddenly Haro's shoulder was caught by a bullet, she falls with a grunt, the other Blu students hit the dirt as well, the whirring of servos is heard as the robots drew closer, "guys!"

Frost looked to the left and saw an odd sight, it was the Red fly engie beckoning them from a hatch in the show, the lot of them following him, they found themselves in an underground matrix of tunnels where sentries are pointed at the exits, the Blus flinched, but nothing happened, "don't worry, I've reprogrammed them to only attack robots."

servos were heard overhead, "get behind the sentries."

a few robots fell through the trap door and the sentries went to work while the others carried Haro to the medical quarters, there they met more Reds, Ben, Agnes, Marion, Kelly, Hiro and a female pyro named Tracy.

"hello." Frost lays Haro down, "she's been shot."

Agnes smiles and rolls up her sleeves, "I'll get it."

she got to work, rooting around in the wound for a pair of tweezers, pulling open her shirt, "um...guys? did you say it was a she?"

"yea why?"

"well...this chest seems masculine...no boobs."

"w-what?"

Haro groans, her long black hair falling off her face as she wakes up, "hold him down, I still need to get the bullet out."

as the tweezers touched a nerve, Haro looks around, her blindfold falling a bit to reveal a milky white eye, "what's going on? what are you doing?!"

"there's a bullet inside you."

"get off of me!"

"just relax!"

"I SAID GET OFF!" she kicks Ben in the face, Tracy was hiding behind Dave, who looked dejected, "possible boner is now gone, thanks Agnes."

"go fuck yourself blu."

"already have."

Tracy let out a giggle, her hair hiding her eyes, but not her wide grin.

"oh you liked that did you?"

she nodded shyly

"I got more where that came from."

he turned and held out his hand, "I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend..."

"do you now?" he sighs, Bunny walks up and puts a hand on his shoulder, "single to the end eh?"

"shut it."

Trollence walked up and hugged Bunny from behind and Tracy smiled, "thats so friggin adorable."

"you're kinda cute for a red."

"GET OFF ME!"

"and there's the bullet!" Agnes pulled it out only to be punched in the face by Haro when Frost inadvertently let her go once the bullet was out, "gkk.." she fell back and Bear Ben grabbed Haro with a fuzzy claw and held her down all by himself, "you...you calm down now, hear?"

"sure..ok"

Haro was now limp, waiting for the bear heavy to release her, Agnes got up, "you ok hun?"

"I'm fine." Agnes said as she got up, "now we can start getting back at those machines."

they journeyed deeper into the tunnel system, "So I'm making a wild guess that you reds didn't do all this."

"no...we just found it."

"what's down here?"

Agnes wordlessly flipped a switch and a huge area was lit, what was revealed was a huge robot, but it's different, it was colored Red and it didn't have a head, only a cockpit, "behold the Deadnaught, something made long ago by the RED mercs to destroy the very enemy we now face."

suddenly more lights came on and more and more were revealed, "they need pilots."

Frost's jaw was on the floor, he could not believe his eyes

"lets get to it then."


	12. Chapter 12

the four functioning Deadnaughts whirred to life as Frost, Ben, Agnes, bunny and Trollence got in the machines, the other twelve seemed nonfunctioning, each student taking the quick tutorial on how to move them and use the weapons before launching out of the ground.

Grey stopped in his tracks as the Deadnaughts landed and began decimating the australium robots, "NO! I THOUGHT I DESTROYED THEM ALL!" Grey Mann fell back

"move aside." Spooky was attending to Haro when a Blue scout pushed her aside, "are you ok, honey?"

"chii..." croaked Haro

"shut up and...just hang in there...MEDIC!"

"ya!" a Blu medic with a purple beard and a hat resembling foreskin comes up and extracts the bullet, suturing the wound, "I've got it." groans Haro, Chii smacks her in the face, "shut up."

the medic injects her with a sedative and she closes her eyes, "ze wound looked like a vagina!"

he sits and Spooky sighs, "my dad might be able to help us out of this mess."

"...who's your dad?"

"wait..." said the medic with the foreskin hat, "he isn't a wizard is he?"

"shut up!" Spooky pushes the Medic over, "mein lieben!"

**meanwhile at Merasmus's castle**

"damn those insipid mercinaries! I'll be picking bullets out of my hair for weeks! good thing the lord of torment is my best friend, otherwise we'd have a real..." the phone rang and he picks it up, "hello?"

"hey dad."

"SPOOKY! HOW ARE YOU?"

"ow...my ears!"

"I'm sorry little one, how is my little pyromaniac doing? have you made friends?"

"sorta, none of them know I'm related to you, so if you could just...discreetly intervene?"

"I AM THE KING OF DISCREET!"

Merasmus hangs up and vanishes

a giant australium heavy bot was walking through the snow when suddenly it turned into a sheep, "BEHOLD! MERASMUS ARRIVES ON A TIDE OF BLOOD!"

the sheep flies away on wings and explodes, sending australium everywhere, "I'll kill you all!" Merasmus turns green, "come at me bros!"

Ben blinked as he looked at the monitor inside of his deadnaught, "is that...Merasmus?"

Agnes looked the same way, "fighting...for us?"

he vanishes as the robots converge on him, "I'm healing myself...with healing magic! and asprin!"

the robots immediatley resume their attack on the Deadnaughts, shaking the students from their reverie, "oh shit!"

Trollence's Deadnaught had cannons that fired rapid fire Machina bullets, tearing through the australium skulls of the robots.

"GET SOME!"

"HUZZAH! EMERGENCE EX MORTIS!" there was a huge explosion and the robots lay in ruin, Merasmus stood there, smiling, "where's my little girl?"

"daddy!" spooky ran out to him, much to the astonishment of everyone, "thanks."

there was a splatter and Merasmus fell to the ground, the top half of his head gone, Spooky screamed as a huge robot confronted them, made of australium with Grey Mann inside it, "YOU WANT TO PULL OUT OLD WEAPONS? WE CAN PLAY THIS GAME TO THE GRAVE IF WE HAVE TO!"

the australium robot pieces begin to levitate and dissolve, "We can do this all damn day."

Spooky was pulled back beneath by Chii as the fighting began again


	13. FINAL CHAPTER TO BE CONTINUED

"where are the teachers?!" Chii was holding Haro as Brendan, the medic with the foreskin hat was sewing up a wound in spooky's shoulder.

the fight above rumbled on and so the students taking refuge in the catacombs were receiving some panicking showers of dirt and snow as the tunnels bent and nearly caved in as Grey Mann and the students fought.

"whoever decided to abandon us is gonna get it if we survive this!"

there was an uncloaking noise and they all turned to see two grown spies, one red, the other blue, the red spy was Pierre, the Red school's teacher, the blue one was a spy with a ninja hood and a ninja robe along with a cape, "you were right, Jacques." says Pierre, "ze students were here."

"Spymaster Pierre?" asked Spooky, a Red, "why are you with the Blue spymaster?"

Pierre lit a cigarette, "you see, children, under these circumstances, Mann co. has decided to put aside it's squabbling briefly to aid in the defeat of Gray Mann and the safe extraction of it's students."

"is this true, Spymaster?" Chii looked up at Jacques, who's eyes focused on her, "yes, it is, now come with us."

the students got up but were interrupted by a scream, the Freelance police ran into them, "it's after me!"

there was a noise down the hall and the spymasters readied their guns, out staggered an injured student, "h-help me..."

the student fell to one knee and there was a small clang, Jacques and Pierre both smirked at each other and shot it in the head in unison, the spy bot fell backwards, "nice try."

with a movement too fast to see, Jacques spun round and lodged his sharp dresser wrist knife in the jaw of the Freelance Police, the spy bot uncloaked again and Jacques used his foot to forcibly pull the knife from the metal skull, Pierre dropped his cig, "...how did you know?!"

Jacques's eyes turned to Pierre, "it takes the ears of a true spy to hear a heartbeat, that thing had none."

Pierre laughed, "bullshit" and they began to escort the children out when suddenly there was an earth shattering explosion, and an echoing laugh, "what ze...GET DOWN!"

the ceiling gives way.

**FAR AWAY**

Saxton and Marsupial Man are tiredly still fighting, Marsupial man, out of bullets, is using his magic rifle as a staff, smacking the butt into Saxton's Jaw, "rrrgh,,,"

Saxton swung and missed, both end up falling into the snow when they hear and feel the huge explosion, "no...the australium,.." Groans saxton

"the students..." groans Marsupial Man

they get up and start trudging through the snow, "nice fight by the way."

"thanks Mate." smiled Marsupial man.

after stopping to patch themselves up they reach the end of the tracks to find a huge crater in the ground, there was a cracking noise and an axe thrust through solid wall, up through the snow, and Jaques Merde, the Blu Spymaster crawled out of the rubble, helping the students into the open air, Spooky screamed, "where...where'd everyone go...?"

Saxton kneels, "they're probably dead."

spooky bursts into tears and Merasmus appears, "aah! saxton!"

"this is your daughter, you comfort her...I have expenses to worry about." Saxton walks away

Marsupial man walks up and looks at Haro, who was unconcious, "is she ok?"

"he." pipes up Brendan

"she wanted to be called a she, so go with it." Marsupial man scowls at the medic

Brendan laughs "weirdo."

Merasmus picked spooky up, "now, now child, I can get them back...well..only 2."

"why only 2?"

"because that's how many more favors the lord of pain and suffering owes me...just pick,"

Spooky's eyes welled up, "I want...I want Bunny and Trolence back..."

Merasmus waves his hand and in a burst of flames, Bunny and Trollence appeared unconcious in the snow in front of them, Marsupial man shouldered his rifle and lifted them on to his shoulders, "everyone back to base...we have to get you those weapons...and advance you in rank.."

the group trudged back to the transport and collapsed once inside

"this changes nothing you know." says Pierre, "oh I know." says Jaques, "it just means another few moments before I kill u."

suddenly a thunderous footstep is heard, "LIKE I'D LET YOU GET AWAY!"

a huge golden robot hand closes around the vehicle and lifts it into the air, suddenly Trollence, Bunny, Spooky, Saxton, Haro and Marsupial Man vanish from the vehicle as it closes around the remaining students.

"guess that's all folks."

"HOW COULD YOU JOKE AT A TIME LIKE THI-EHHH...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH1!"

the vehicle folded itself inward as the robot crushed it, blood seeping out from between the bits of metal as the crushing of bones was heard.

who saved them, you ask? who saved the few? who saved them? "IT WAS ME! IT WAS MERASMUS!"

**Merasmus I swear to god, I try and make it serious and you...**

"YOU'RE RIGHT! SORRY!"

Merasmus drops them off at their respective schools and the headmasters call everyone into the auditorium to explain the events and commend the ones that survived.

_**we hope you enjoyed this long winded short story about one of my favorite games, right next to Halo, anyway, I will shortly be writing a sequel to this one, so be sure to slam that follow button so you can catch the next installment of Junior Merc Academy!**_

_**Cheers, JAKETHERIPPER**_


End file.
